Over And Over
by Nafaria
Summary: Over and Over Hatsumi falls for Azusa. Will it last this time? And what will Ryoki have to say?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick or its characters. The plot, etc, etc.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryoki! I said no! Stop it!" Hatsumi pulled herself out of Ryoki's grip.

"What's wrong now? I thought if I said I loved you we could do it." Ryoki blankly stared at Hatsumi.

"You don't love me. You don't even respect me," she mumbled. "You're just a pervert when it comes right down to it."

Ryoki reached out to grab Hatsumi's arm. She swatted his hand away and jumped off the bed that she had earlier been pushed onto. Hatsumi began to pick up her purse and coat. Ryoki came up behind her and grabbed her.

"Hey! Let me go Ryoki. I said no; now leave me alone!"

Hatsumi began to panic. She thrust her elbow into his stomach and ran for the door. She looked back at Ryoki who was kneeled on the floor holding his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Ryoki... I can't be your girlfriend anymore," she whispered and then left.

Once she was safely inside the elevator Hatsumi collapsed onto the floor in the corner. She just broke up with Ryoki. Now what was going to happen? What if he was mad and told his evil mother, who already hated her, that he never wanted to she her again? The whole family would be kicked out. Maybe she should go back and try to make up. But... she really didn't love Ryoki. She was still afraid of him. And if she didn't love him she didn't want to be with him. If she loved him... she wouldn't have broken up with him right?

Hatsumi began to cry. She had screwed up. It was Ryoki, something was bound to happen and she knew it wouldn't be good. What was she going to do now? She couldn't go back. She wouldn't. Not even for her family. She just couldn't.

The elevator dinged for the next floor and Hatsumi buried her face in her hands. She wasn't ready to get off yet. She needed a little more time. Her family was all out anyways so no one would see her. They would never know. Shinogu was gone, Akane was out with her boyfriend, Her mom was out shopping, and Hikaru was at the nursery. If she buried her face in her hands no one would see who it was either. Her tears of desperation steamed down her face silently. The doors of the elevator opened. There was a long pause of silence and then she heard someone walk in. The doors closed right behind them. The footsteps walked right up to her and the body sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Hatsumi?"

Azusa.

Hatsumi was so surprised she pulled her face out of her hands and looked him. Their eyes met and she turned her face away from his. _Why is he acting like he cares?_ He reached up and wiped away her tears. Hatsumi pulled back from him closer to the wall.

"You shouldn't let Ryoki make you cry."

"You don't know..."

"I don't know? Hatsumi, he has always been the biggest problem of your life. Even when we were kids. Do you actually love him? All I ever see him do to you is make you cry. Do you think he really loves you?"

Hatsumi shook her head and cried harder. She buried her face in her hands again and continued to shake her head. It was like she just couldn't stop and the tears streamed down her face like rivers. Azusa put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him and held her.

"You'll be okay, Hatsumi. It's going to be okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER ONE

Nafaria


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since the elevator and Hatsumi still didn't know what to think. She was now more confused than ever. Azusa had been there for her... again. And she had let him. It suddenly occured to Hatsumi that she might still have feelings for Azusa. She shook her head as she walked into her classroom. She couldn't, besides Azusa might just be trying to get back at her dad again. He might still believe it was her dad and not someone elses. She had found the picture of Ryokis' dad and Azusas' mom almost a month ago. She had told Shinogu and Azusa, but nobody did anything. Everything had been silent since then and Ryoki had used that silence over and over against Hatsumi. She always managed to escape somehow though... Hatsumi supposed it was just another sign that they weren't meant to be. She sighed as she walked down the row of desks to her own. Azusa was walking towards her as she set her bags down and intentionally bumped into her, slipping a note into her hands as he did.

"Sorry. These rows are really tight," Azusa grinned.

"Um...it's okay."

"Well hey, I'll talk to you after class, the bell's about to ring," he said, his face suddenly serious.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," she squeezed the note into her palm.

The rest of the day Azusa watched Hatsumi to see if she'd read the note. But not wanting to be caught by the teacher, she hadn't. Azusa's glances were starting to make Hatsumi nervous. She shifted in her seat. It was starting to become unbearable to just sit there and listen to the teacher drone on and on while this letter burned in her pocket. Finally she raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom, and then practically ran out the door. Once safe inside a stall she opened the note and began to read.

_Hatsumi,_

_I never apologized for what I did to you. I'm sorry._

_You really do mean something to me. I should have found another way._

_You were also right about Ryoki's dad. He was the one._

_I want to make things right._

_Will you help me?_

_Azusa_

Hatsumi leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. This could mean so many things... Azusa was apologizing. (And rightfully.) But what did he mean by saying she meant something to him? And she had been right when she found the picture. It wasn't her dad who had hurt Azusa's mom, it was Ryokis'. She wondered briefly if Ryoki would turn out like his dad. A cheater, just one more reason not to date him. She realized just how much she was starting to resent him and put her thoughts back to the note. "Will you help me?" The last line stared at her. Help how? How could she possibly help? And did she really want to get involved with Ryoki's family again? Hatsumi's heart began to pound. She didn't want to, but it didn't seem fair to just say no without knowing what Azusa wanted to do. Maybe it would have nothing to do with Ryoki. Maybe it would all be his father... Hatsumi sighed and went back to class. Azusa watched her as she went to her seat and sat down, she gave him a little smile and nod to let him know she'd read it. He mouthed the words "after class-courtyard" to her and turned his attention back to the teacher.


End file.
